Rogue has to Protect Remy
by I'm Wicked Through and Through
Summary: I know stupid title. But Rogue feels like if she doesn't it will haunt her for the rest of her life because it was partly her fault. Can they help eachother? Or will Bella get her revenge? Was it a tragedy that Julien was killed? Can it help the 2? R & R


Rogue has to Protect Remy

ROGUEDARKHOLME

There he was. Remy Etienne Lebeau. The Thief and accidentle murderer. He only murdered him because of me. Remy killed my stepbrother Julien. Belladonna really wants revenge! I have been taking it. Most people know the man as Remy Etienne Lebeau. He sometimes goes by Gambit. Both of us may be mutants but Bella doesn't care. She just wants revenge and she doesn't care who she gets it on. I have to protect him and me. If I dont' accomplish that then I will take his place and die.

REMYETIENNELEBEAU

"You can stay but not long. Now we will have to fight Assassins day in and day out 'cause of you!"said Jean Luc. "Don' worreh fatheh Remy nevah stay long." "Well I guess you can stay in the guest room. Tante Mattie now lives in your old room." I know why I am not welcomed. I killed my fiane's brother, Juilien. Now I sleep across from my old room in the guest room. Thing is I know that Bella and her sister want me dead. Bella screamed it as I ran out. Two days ago I killed him because some fille with a belle voice screamed my name but when I turned to face Julien my knife was in his neck. I was banned from New Orleans but my family will let me stay 3 days tops. As long as Bella and her sister don't find me. Anyway me and her sister never even met. I only know what she looks like because of the wedding. I just hope they do not find me before I leave. Just as I reached my room the doorbell rang. Luckily my father got it.

ROGUEDARKHOLME

"Why hello Rogue. And what pray tell do I owe this visit to you hardly eveh come over. We have missed your Mississippi styled cookin'." said Julien. I was a thief who helped protect other people and almost get myself killed numerous times. Everyone knew about the tragic death and everyone knew someone was tryin' to keep Remy safe they just had no idea it was me. "Hey Jean Luc. Ah left the Assassins aftah Bella kept takin' her anger out on meh. Ah was wonderin' if ah could bunk here for a while." "I am guessin' that is where you got dat black eye and cuts all oveh your bodeh." "Ya ah can even pay for mah stay with mah famous cookin' y'all seem ta love so much." "Chere ya got yourself a deal. You can bunk in your room." I walked out of the room knowing that he lied to Remy saying his room now belongs to Tante Mattie. Remy still didn't know that she was dead. So now I own that room for when I need a place to stay. As I walked to my room I saw Remy's trench coat. Crap!! I saw him walk into the guest room and couldn't help but smile. I know this man doesn't need my help but it is the only thing I can do. As I started turning the knob he walked out of the room and saw me. Again crap! "Assassin what are you doin' 'ere?" "Whah shugah ya sure don' lahke the fact that ah am here now do ya?" "Remy will ask again. Why are ya headin' towards Tante Mattie's room?" I could tell he recognized that I was Bella's sister. But he couldn't tell that I was not to happy about it. "Shugah ah know ya know who ah am." "Stop changin'de subject. What are ya doin' here and headin' towards Remy's Tante Mattie's room?" "Remy ah am not an' Assassin. So ah will answeh yar questions. One Ah am not an Assassin. Two This is mah room." I was glad I was hidden in the dark so he couldn't see my injuries. "No it is moi's Tante's room. Also once an Assassin always an Assassin." "Gawd Remy open your ahyes. Ah am sorreh that ah am the one breakin' it to ya but your Tante's dead. She died a month ago. They kept ya so busy shugah that ya neveh noticed." He came up and grabbed my neck pushing me into the wall. I was trying to gasp for air when I said, " R-Remy A-ah am a m-mutant meh a-and d-don't touch mah skin." The next thing I saw was Jean Luc coming up to see what the commotion was. After that I blacked out falling limp to the ground.

REMYETIENNELEBEAU

"Remy are ya crazy!"yelled Jean Luc rushing to the girls side. I was confused. "Fatheh she is an Assassin tellin' lies 'bout Tante Mattie bein' dead. I just mad her pass out." "Remy you idiot. Tante Mattie is dead. This girl tried to SAVE her life but was to late. Also she LEFT the Assassins have you not seen her face?" It was true I had not. "Non Remy has not but she killed Tante Mattie then no Assassin tries to save one of us." " Son this young girl here is like a daughter to Tante Mattie. She would nevah kill her. Now open this door. Once I lay her on the bed and get the first aid kit I want you to see her face. All of it could have happened to ya. But no she took the beatin's for ya." I opened the door while Jean Luc picked up the girl for some reason staying away from the girl's skin. "She said she is a mutant is that true?" "Oui son it is. She can not have skin to skin contact. Bella I guess found other ways though. Remy ya know de rumors 'bout someone tryin' to keep your worthless butt safe? Well that person is this girl that ya almost killed. Mon Dieu! "Mon Dieu! Fatheh I had no idea ya got to believe moi." "I am goin' to get the first aid kit. Look over her and see if she is hurt to bad." Once my father left the room I looked at the girl for the first time. She was so pale! The black eye didn't help. I feel so bad for hurting her know.

ROGUEDARKHOLME

Oh god. What happened? Oh ya I was talkin' to Remy. Well now I got to get us out of New Orleans. I opened my eyes to see two men washing bandages. Of course their backs were facing me. I sat up in bed putting force on my wrist remembering that Bella broke it I winced. Gosh that girl knows how to ingure people. The boys turned around to see me staring at them. " 'Ello chere how are you doin'?" asked Jean Luc. "Fahne. Ah guess. How long have I been out?" "Chere you been out for two days." "WHAT!?" Remy looked at me and still said nothing. "Ya told 'im didn' ya Jean Luc." It wasn't really a statement because I knew it was true. "Well chere I think I will leave ya two alone to talk." Jean Luc walked out of the room. "Hi Remy. Thanks for helpin' yar fatheh with mah injuries." "Chere what is your name?" "Well shugah ah see Bella don' lahke to talk 'bout her family. Ah am Rogue." I noticed my gloves on the dresser and slipped them on. "So whah did ya help Remy? Also what are your powers?" "Remy ya know all thieves need honor. Ah actually am the reason that Julien is dead not you. Ah was tryin' ta tell you to watch out but ah was to late. Evah since ah am the one gettin' the revenge from the Assassins. So ya aren' in this alone shugah. Mah powahs are a little more complicated. See ah got this 'curse' ah guess ya can call it. See when ah touch someone ah absorb their memories, personalities, and powahs if they are a mutant. Also a mini phsyc of these people stay in mah head for eternity." "Chere how long do ya plan on stayin'?" "Ah am sorreh to say this but ah need to go tonight. Ya can come with meh or ya can hide here." "Remy will come." "Good shugah. Now ah just need to make a call and then we will be gone."

REMYETIENNELEBEAU

I walked out of the room so she could change and make the call. She came out a hour later. I can't believe that I am saying this but she looks stuning. She was dressed in black jeans, violet t-shirt, long black gloves, and a black scarf to top off the out fit. For shoes she was wearing combat boots. "Hey shugah mah friends are waitin' for us outside. Lets go." "Okay chere." We walked outside and a freakin' black jet was in front of us. "Remy ah will trah to protect ya from Bella even though ya may not need it. Ah need ya ta trust meh on anythin' and everythin'. Okay?" "Of course chere." We walked onto the jet to start our new lives outside of New Orleans.


End file.
